


Uncomfortable

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Clingy Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jooheon hates it, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Lee Jooheon, Pregnant Lee Minhyuk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: A very pregnant Minhyuk visits a very pregnant Jooheon and Jooheon is convinced Minhyuk is going to squish his baby





	Uncomfortable

Jooheon loved Minhyuk, but ever since he announced he was pregnant, the older boy was just a bit too clingy. It got even worse after Minhyuk himself became pregnant. He insisted they experience everything together and stay together so their babies could have a bond even still in the womb. While Jooheon enjoyed Minhyuk's company, having him around 24/7 was getting to be a bit too much. Especially now that Jooheon was eight months pregnant and ready to pop. 

"Changkyun," Jooheon whined, unable to pull himself up from his spot on the floor. He had dropped a bowl of grapes on the floor and brought it upon himself to pick them up without aid. He had managed to clean up his mess, but now he was stuck and was unable to get up on his own. So when his younger boyfriend walked by and into the kitchen, Jooheon hesitantly asked for help. Being pregnant was embarrassing, "I'm stuck."

Jooheon could hear a chuckle from his boyfriend who had disappeared behind the corner, "You know, I could tell as soon as I saw you," he joked, walking back into Jooheon's view, an apple in hand, "Gimme," he ordered, reaching out and grabbing for Jooheon's hands. The elder complied and placed his hands in Changkyun's larger ones. Changkyun quickly and carefully pulled Jooheon up and onto his feet and the elder was relieved from the pain he felt in his knees. Changkyun kissed the grimace on Jooheon's lips away with a smile, "I'm dating an old man," he joked.

It was then Changkyun grimacing as he hissed through the pain he was feeling in his lower shin. Jooheon had kicked him, a bit too hard to be playful, meaning Jooheon was not in the mood. The elder walked away and placed the fallen bowl of grapes on the counter. He would just wash them and eat them later, "Minhyuk will be here in half an hour," Jooheon deadpanned, searching for something less healthy in the cupboards to eat. 

"You don't seem very excited, or thrilled for that matter," Changkyun stated, picking up on the monotone note that the older had spoken in, "He's your best friend still, yeah?"

Jooheon sighed and grabbed the packet of Oreo's that he managed to find and not eat all of yet. The amount of Oreo's he had eaten during this pregnancy had given him the chubbiest cheeks he's ever had, but he couldn't even be mad because he knew he looked cute with them, "I am excited, but he's going to hold onto me the whole time. And Minhyuk is a squeezer. The longer he holds you, the tighter his hugs get. He's like a hydraulic press. He might even squeeze the baby out of me."

Changkyun laughed at the comparison, "Well then maybe you should tell him to lighten up and that you're not so comfortable with close contact this pregnant," he suggested, closing in and hugging onto Jooheon himself. Not tightly so he could let Jooheon breathe, "I mean, you're only okay with me doing it," he joked. 

Jooheon's eyebrows knit together and his eyes widened, turning to face his boyfriend with a questionable expression, "You think I haven't told him that?! I told him that he was hurting me last week as he was holding me. He let go only to go right back to doing the same thing. It's like his pregnancy brain makes him forget how not to crush people."

"Ah come on, Heonny. He just loves you, and you two are best friends. He probably sees nothing wrong with it, just tell him again and tell him how uncomfortable it makes you. And you really should tell him. I don't want our baby to have a flat head," he more or less joked, quickly swiping an Oreo out of Jooheon's package.

"Oh my gosh! I don't either! Our baby is going to have a flat head!" Jooheon shrieked, making Changkyun jump a bit at the sheer volume, "Minhyuk ruined my baby!"

Changkyun laughed again and walked back to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. His hands were gently caressing Jooheon's lower back in comfort. Changkyun felt a small kick from his baby against his arm and he smiled reassuringly, "You feel that, Jooheon? The baby is telling you he's just fine," he reassured, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Jooheon's plump lips. Jooheon calmed down and Changkyun could feel so in the kiss, the older relaxing into him and no tension lingering in his lips, "Want me to talk to Minhyuk?" Changkyun then asked after slowly pulling away from Jooheon.

"No," the older boy answered after a few seconds, "I have to tell him myself," Changkyun nodded and went in for another short kiss. The younger boy's hands traveled up to Jooheon's neck, fingertips weaving their way through the older boy's hair and lightly pulling. The two were lost in each other's lips for what felt like only a few seconds before they were interrupted by a dozen rings of their doorbell. Changkyun pulled away and sighed, "Your boyfriend is here."  

"Oh shush," Jooheon hit the younger boy in the shoulder and started to waddle towards the front door, "I couldn't even handle going on one date, let alone steadily dating him," he assured, finally reaching the door. Jooheon turned the knob and opened the door to be pummeled and hugged by Minhyuk. Jooheon could barely breathe, so it wasn't him making the first greeting.

"Hello, Jooheon!" Minhyuk yelled excitedly, hugging onto his younger friend, "I missed you so much!" he claimed, finally pulling back to look Jooheon in the face. Before Jooheon could say anything, Minhyuk was cupping Jooheon's face in his hands, "Look at these chubby cheeks! And look how big you have gotten! I saw you last week and you're still so much bigger!" he claimed happily with his hands now on both sides of Jooheon's large bump. Minhyuk was six months pregnant, two months behind Jooheon. Minhyuk's baby bump was still cute and neat, a little baby bump. He had always been small and was just starting to wear maternity shirts to accommodate the belly he was growing. Jooheon, on the other hand, was huge. He had started showing as soon as he hit ten weeks and was now measuring a few inches bigger than he was supposed to be. He was having a big baby thanks to Changkyun's genes, and thus he had a big bump. It was no easy ride and he had to get an entirely new wardrobe, but what mattered to him was that his baby was healthy and happy. He would put up with being big if that meant he could have a chubby baby. 

"Nice to see you too, Minhyuk," Jooheon greeted, resting his own hand on Minhyuk's smaller bump, "How is she doing?" Jooheon asked about the unborn, little girl in Minhyuk's womb.

"Oh, she's doing amazing! She's started kicking! Come on, feel!" he exclaimed, moving Jooheon's hand over to the other side where the unborn girl was moving. Jooheon could feel her tiny movements and he smiled warmly. His own baby moved a lot and his movements were strong. Minhyuk had no idea what was coming. 

"Just wait until she's keeping you up at night and won't let you sleep," Jooheon promised, "There are some nights where I can't sleep because my boy wants to stay awake and play soccer," he laughed, hand smoothing along his belly. 

Minhyuk smiled that golden smile he had and spoke, "I can't wait for those nights. Hyunwoo loves to stay up and feel the baby move. We'll have long nights together just talking," Minyhuk cooed thinking about his husband. The guy was huge and had a scary look to him, but that was usually when he wasn't paying attention, product of resting bitch face. Hyunwoo was an actual teddy bear and softy and actually cried when Minhyuk showed him the positive pregnancy test. 

"That's what you think," Jooheon almost said under his breath before turning away from the older boy and walking towards the couch, "Let's sit down, my feet are hurting," they had been for the past two minutes and he was at the point where he couldn't stand them anymore. 

Minhyuk skipped, actually skipped over to the couch and plopped down with ease while Jooheon slowly waddled over, carefully setting himself down on the couch cushions. He barely had time to adjust himself and get comfortable before Minhyuk was wrapping his arms around Jooheon and holding him close. Jooheon's body was bent into an odd position that had Minhyuk's belly pressing into him and pushing him further into an awkward angle. His son wasn't too fond of the position either because he started to kick and shift around in protest. Jooheon even felt his baby kick Minhyuk's belly. 

"Minhyuk, can you please get off of me," Jooheon pleaded, using his hand to gently push the older boy away, "You're kind of hurting me."

"Oh! Of course!" Minhyuk nodded, loosening his grip on the younger, but never removing his arms from around Jooheon. Even though it felt better, Jooheon was still uncomfortable and his lower back was starting to hurt. Minhyuk's cheek was still pressed against Jooheon's shoulder in a loose armed hug, "Better?" 

"No?" Jooheon questioned, but he knew the real answer. He wanted not to be touched at that time and didn't want to have another baby kicking into his side when he had his own baby kicking him in the bladder, "I'm really uncomfortable right now. I would really just like it if I wasn't being touched at all," he finally got out. Minhyuk and Jooheon had only been on the couch for one minute and Jooheon was already done with all the touching that Minhyuk was doing, "Can you just like, scooch that way and give me some room?"

This time, Minhyuk looked dejected and confused, "Okay," the older nodded, removing his arms completely and then placing them in his lap, folded and closed. Jooheon then straightened out, closed his eyes, placed both hands on both sides of his belly, and started rubbing in circles to try and calm the little boy inside of him. He was kicking a lot after being pushed around by his younger friend. Jooheon sighed once the pain in his back started to subside and he felt like a whole new person. It felt much better and he felt freer.

Then Jooheon remembered Minhyuk. His small eyes opened and he turned his head to look at his best friend, who somehow looked guilty. Minhyuk was a ball of sunshine and smiles and was never down. He turned everything into something positive and something to smile about, yet there he was. Frowning with his brows furrowed, staring at his lap that was barely covered by his belly. His thumbs twirled around the area he could reach and was uncharacteristically quiet. Jooheon felt guilty then. He made the happiest person on this planet sad and now he felt like the worst person on this planet, "Minhyuk, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's okay," Minhyuk immediately answered, "I should have been more sensitive to you and your space. And I've noticed you get uncomfortable when I cuddle you too long, but I always just ignored it and didn't think twice... I'm sorry, Jooheon," Minhyuk apologized, hand lifted to rub his belly, "I never thought it made you so uncomfortable." 

Jooheon couldn't tell him he was wrong because Minhyuk was 100% right: Jooheon was uncomfortable and it left him sore for hours sometimes after the older boy's visits. Minhyuk understood that and Jooheon could settle this conversation now, but now he felt like the bad friend, "I'm sorry, Minhyuk. I know it's your thing to be physical and show your affection through touch, but at this point, I don't really want to be touched and your hugs are intense. I feel suffocated whenever you are here. I just want to be relaxed and not have to stretch every time you come over."

It was quiet between the two for a bit, and then Minhyuk let out a short chuckle, "Do you really stretch before I come to visit?" he asked, one hand hovering over his mouth and one on his still small belly. 

A small smile graced Jooheon's lips, puffing his cheeks up a bit, "Yeah. It's usually Changkyun who makes me do them and they actually work. He's smart like that," Jooheon ran another hand over his belly where his son was kicking near the top, "You and Hyunwoo should do some yoga as you near your due date. It helps your body a lot."

"I'll remember that," Minhyuk laughed softly before clearing his throat and continuing, "I'll lay off a bit. It's getting harder to get comfortable myself, and I love you, Jooheon. You're like a brother to me, and I was just doing what I would do when we weren't pregnant, but things are different when you're pregnant," he rambled, losing track of where he was going, "My point is: I won't do that kind of stuff anymore. I'll keep to myself and try to give you some space. I guess you could say some room to grow," he smiled.

"Oh, trust me, I don't have any more room to grow," Jooheon laughed, one hand on his massive belly and the other cupping one cheek. It fit perfectly in his palm and he shortly lamented that fact, "We can still touch, but don't smother me, okay?"

"Okay!" Minhyuk cheered and through instinct, Minhyuk lunged forward and wrapped Jooheon in another bone-crushing hug. Jooheon physically tensed up and before he could say anything, Minhyuk was pulling away with another, "I'm sorry." 

Jooheon smiled and nodded, "Just don't do it again."


End file.
